


A Boy and His Daddy

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Candles, Caregiver/little, Cas Pissing, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean Pissing, Desperation, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Forced Wetting, M/M, Name-Calling, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Ownership, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Sensation Play, Wax Play, Writing, Writing on Skin, golden showers, im really tred dont kill me tag wrangler, little castiel, piss drinking, these tags are so scattered and a mess and out of order, writing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home from work and finds Cas at his place, on the bed, near naked and ready and willing waiting for him. Just for him, Cas drank a whole quart of water earlier so that Dean could tease him and push him to his limits until he wet himself on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Really wasn't sure what to put for the description. it's more like "a cluster fuck fic where I put a little bit of everything that I enjoy but don't write about but wanted to last night"

Dean got home from work and sighed, running a hand down his face as he set his bag on the sofa. He took off his coat, his shoes, then walked into his bedroom, where he saw Castiel sitting on his bed, sitting criss-cross and waiting for him happily, wearing nothing but some tight-fitting boxer briefs. 

 

“I have no clue how you got in my house, but I’m really not going to care.” Dean mused, going over to Cas. “What do you want, Cas?” 

 

“I’m basically naked in your bed. What do you think I want?” Castiel replied. 

 

“Well I don’t know. There’s a lot of options here.” Dean shrugged. “Telling me you want to get laid tells me nothing.”

 

Dean straddled Cas and made him uncross his legs so he could sit comfortably. “What do you want, Castiel?” 

 

“I want my Daddy to make sure I never forget I’m his little boy.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Oh.” Dean breathed, looking at him. “Was there ever a chance you could forget who your Daddy is?” 

 

“No, but sometimes I like reminders.” Cas replied.

 

“I suppose you might need a reminder.” Dean growled, taking Castiel by his wrists and pinning him down against the bed, eliciting a loud whimper from Cas.  “Are you alright?” 

 

Cas nodded and looked over at the dresser. Diego sat up still holding him down and looked over, seeing an empty, quart-sized water container. 

 

“You drank all that?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Who’s supposed to be pampering who here?” Dean smirked, sliding back down on top of him.

 

“Does that make me a good boy?” Cas smiled. 

 

“We’ll see about that.” Dean replied. “Although because I’m just so pleased, you can choose what you want me to tease you with. Or one of the things at least.” 

 

Cas lit up with joy. “I get to pick?” 

 

“You do.” Dean whispered, kissing the side of his neck. “Why don’t you think on that for a few seconds?” 

 

“Okay.” Cas giggled, Dean purposely sucking hard to leave large dark bruises all over him. 

 

“I’m going to make sure everyone knows you’re taken for the next month.” Dean mumbled, moving his lips to different parts of Cas’s neck. 

 

“I want the candle.” Cas stated. 

 

“Which one?” Dean asked, pulling up from his neck. “Strawberry or vanilla?” 

 

“I don’t care.” Cas replied. 

 

“Alright. I’ll pick.” Dean said, kissing Cas’s nose and going over to their closet. He opened it up and grabbed a briefcase from off the ground carried it over to the bed. “Boys that do nice things for Daddy get cookie candles.” 

 

“Oh God I love the cookie candle.” Castiel breathed. “It smells so good.” 

 

“Enjoy it, because it’s the only lee-way you’re getting tonight.” Dean said, setting a rather large prostate massager next to the candle. 

 

“Oh boy.” Cas sighed, waiting for Dean to take the final item out. 

 

“I know what’ll make you squirm.” Dean smirked, closing the briefcase and putting it on the ground and out of the way. “Be right back.” 

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Cas muttered, squeezing his legs together tightly and whimpering a little as Dean left the room.

 

He sat on the bed, patiently waiting for Dean to return. He came back into the room with a small metal bowl, but Castiel couldn’t see inside it. 

 

“What is that?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean reached into the bowl and quickly flicked something across the room at him. Cas shrieked at having something thrown at him without warning and Dean started laughing. 

 

“See, this is why you’re the little.” Dean retorted. 

 

“Shut up.” Cas snickered, putting the ice cube in his mouth and crunching it up. 

 

“I’ve got all this stuff to play with you with.” Dean whispered, Cas pulling his knees up to his chest. “But no accidents in the bed.” 

 

Cas nodded. 

 

“Are you gonna be a good boy and keep the bed dry?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yes.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Good. We can have fun now.” Dean cheered, walking over to Cas’s side of the bed and pulling his legs back out straight. 

 

Dean took his shirt off slowly, wanting to drag this out every extra second he could. Then he took off his belt and dropped it to the floor. 

 

Cas rolled over onto all fours and reached out to him, unzipping his pants and pushing them down. Dean stepped closer and Cas pushed his boxers down as well and grabbed his cock. 

 

“You’re so soft, daddy.” Cas frowned. 

 

“Then fix it.” Dean growled, pushing himself more into Cas’s face. 

 

“Okay.” Cas smiled, leaning in and taking him into his mouth, immediately going in as deep as he could. 

 

Cas wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his hands grabbing onto Dean’s ass to hold them together. Castiel slowly worked Dean up, using the tip of his tongue to tease at his slit and the underside of his head. 

 

When Cas started tasting precome on his lips, Dean pulled him away, wiping a sticky trail off of his lips with his thumb. “That’s enough. Wouldn’t want my fun to end before yours begins.” 

 

Cas shook his head. 

 

“You gotta promise me, that if I do all this for you, you won’t have an accident in the bed.” Dean said. 

 

“I promise.” Cas stated. 

 

“And you know if you break that promise and you do, you’re getting punished and sent back to potty training, right?” Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah. But that’s okay because I’m not going to have an accident in the bed.” Cas replied confidently. 

 

“Good. You’re always such a good little boy.” Dean smiled getting onto the bed with him and beginning to take off his briefs. “You’re hard just from sucking me?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas giggled. 

  
“God, I love you.” Dean mused. 

 

“I love you too, Daddy.” Cas whispered, Dean grabbing the prostate massager and the lube. “That’s big.” 

 

“Well you have be ready for anyone- I mean anything.” Dean said, popping the lid open and squeezing some onto his fingers. “Up.” 

 

Cas bent his knees up so Dean had access and he slid two fingers inside Cas’s ass, taking a few moments to make sure he was relaxed and loose enough.

 

Cas smiled at him and closed his eyes in bliss. 

 

“You’re such a little slut for me, aren’t you?” Dean chuckled. 

 

“Yeah. I’m your little slut.” Cas stated.

 

“Mhm. You’re mine.” Dean growled, pushing his fingers in hard. “You’re fucking mine.” 

 

“By the time you’re done with me, I want no one else to be able to use me.” Cas said. 

 

“I can do that.” Dean replied, taking his fingers out and kissing Cas on the lips, while reaching over him towards the dresser. Dean had a marker in his hand. Cas had to help him get the cap off though since his hands were all slippery. 

 

“Let everyone know whose I am.” Cas breathed. 

 

Dean wrote in bold, uneven letters across Cas’s chest:  _ Dean’s Slut _ . 

 

“Now everyone will know.” Dean stated, throwing the marker behind them and picking up the prostate massager off the blankets. He slowly inserted it into Castiel and then as soon as it was in place, turned it on the lowest setting. 

 

“Oh God.” Cas immediately moaned, writhing on the bed.

 

“That’s not already too much is it?” Dean asked. “Because if so, then we’re going to have an issue here.” 

 

“No, no I can take it.” Cas replied. 

 

“Good. Because you’re whore my whore. You’re my bitch. And you’re my slut.” Dean growled. “And I am going to use you up tonight.” 

 

“I can take it.” Cas repeated, stilling himself on the bed.

 

“Can you go up to high?” Dean asked, grabbing the small remote attached to the vibrator and flicking the dial. 

 

“Oh!” Cas cried out, squirting a little pee onto the white sheets. 

 

“I thought you said you could take it.” Dean frowned. “Because only good boys get the cookie candle.” 

 

“I can!” Cas protested, forcing himself to calm down and tighten up his bladder muscles again. 

  
“I don’t know I’m having problems believing that.” Dean muttered. “You’re not doing very well so far.” 

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Cas sighed. “I’ll do better. Whatever you want to do, I won’t pee in the bed.” 

 

“Are you still so sure about that?” Dean asked, putting his hand over Cas’s bladder and pushing down, causing him to gasp sharply. 

 

Cas nodded silently, face scrunched up in tension

 

“Alright.” Dean drawled, taking his hand off of Cas’s stomach, Castiel exhaling deeply. “That was a good boy. I’ll let you use the candle.” 

 

Dean leaned off to the other side of the bed where he unpacked the briefcase and picked up the lighter. He brought the flame to the wick of the stick candle and then set the lighter aside. “You know, I don’t think you’ve got it in you. I think you’re going to break.” 

 

“No I won’t.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean raised his eyebrows at him skeptically and tilted the candle over his chest, the hot wax dripping off the candle and onto Cas’s skin, the aroma of fresh baked cookies going into the air. “That feel good?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas answered, smiling up at him. 

 

“You like the way it burns?” Dean asked, tilting it over more and putting bigger drops on his chest, then slowly bringing the candle downwards, some of the letters he’d written on Cas’s chest smudged and running from the wax. 

 

“Yeah.” Cas nodded. “I love it.” 

 

“You really do, don’t you?” Dean smiled. “Are you a little pain whore?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas stated. 

 

“Say it.” Dean ordered.

 

“I’m a pain whore.” Cas said. 

 

“Whose?” Dean asked, beginning to dribble the wax over Cas’s stomach. 

 

“I’m your pain whore.” Cas replied. 

 

“Louder.” Dean commanded, bringing the candle a bit lower. 

 

“I’m your pain whore!” Cas shouted, Dean tilting the candle upright with the last drop falling right at the base of his pubic hair. 

 

“Good boy.” Dean purred, running his hand through Cas’s hair. “Want to blow out the candle?” 

 

Dean lowered the candle to Cas’s lips and Cas blew it out, taking a large inhale of the cookie scent. Dean bent over and inspected the bedding underneath Cas. “You’re doing better than I thought.” 

 

“I told you I could hold out.” Cas replied. 

 

“We’re not done yet.” Dean stated, grabbing the cold, metal bowl and putting an ice cube on Castiel’s chest. He slowly moved it around, leaving a cold, wet trail all across his skin. Dean took the cube and rubbed it over one of Cas’s hard nipples and Cas whimpered and fidgeted on the bed. “See, there we go.” 

 

“No. I’m not going to break.” Cas panted, muscles tense in an effort to keep everything inside him actually inside him. He knew bladders weren’t designed to hold a quart of water at a time and it was catching up to him quickly. Dean brought the piece of ice over and teased at the other nipple, then started blowing on them, Cas moaning in a mix of pleasure of desperation as he shivered and little drops began running off the head of his cock. 

 

“I think you are gonna break.” Dean frowned. “And then you’re gonna have to go back to potty training.” 

 

“No, I can take it.” Cas argued. I’m gonna do this.” 

 

“No you’re not.” Dean laughed, grabbing a second ice cube and dragging them in symmetrical patterns all around his stomach. Cas’s toes curled and the droplets escaping him turned into a faint stream. Dean looked at it and sighed in disapproval. “You promised me, Castiel. You said you weren’t gonna pee in the bed.” 

 

“I’m not!” Cas exclaimed, writhing around beneath the cold sensation. “I just…” 

 

“What, Castiel? You just what?” Dean asked, dragging the two cubes lower and running them through his pubic hair, little wet droplets in the sensitive area making him moan loudly. 

 

“I...I just…” Cas groaned, fighting with all his might to just hold on a few more seconds as Dean began pulling the ice cubes up the sides of his cock, going painfully slow. 

 

Cas began trembling and shaking, his breath heaving.

 

“You just  _ what _ ?” Dean repeated, pulling the ice cubes up the head and watching the stream leaking out of Cas strengthen. As the two ice cubes met, he set one back in the bowl and then used the very corner of a cube to rub right up against Cas’s slit and Cas made a high pitched whining noise until Dean took the cube away. 

 

As soon as the ice was off of his skin, it was like a dam burst inside Castiel. Dean stared in honest shock and how much piss was coming out at once, how quickly the puddle on the bed was forming. Cas just stared in the ceiling and sighed in relief. 

 

“You broke your promise, Castiel.” Dean growled. 

 

“I know.” Cas panted. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

 

“I know you’re sorry. I know you didn’t mean it.” Dean said, still watching the still strong stream coming out of Cas’s cock and hitting the bed. “But you still have to suffer the consequences. You know who has to clean up this mess, don’t you?”

 

“You.” Cas muttered, the sheets immediately beneath him refusing to soak up anymore and piss running off the edge of the bed and onto the frame and the floor, beginning a puddle there. 

 

“So you understand why I have to do everything in my power to make sure you don’t do this again.” Dean said. 

 

Cas nodded. “I know.” 

 

“But you broke a promise to me, too.” Dean continued, watching the stream of pee finally begin to weaken.. “And I just can’t let that go.” 

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Cas asked, the pee finally petering out. 

 

“This is what happens when you’re a bad boy who has an accident in the bed and break your promise.” Dean stated, standing up and getting off the bed. “Come here.” 

 

Cas got up and crawled on all fours over to the edge where Dean stood and Dean took Cas’s face in his hand, making him open his mouth. Dean put his erection into Cas’s mouth and stroked his cheek. 

 

“I hope you’re still thirsty.” Dean whispered, beginning to hit the back of Cas’s throat with his own piss. “Drink, bitch.” 

 

Cas swallowed as quickly as he could, trying to please Dean and let as little dribble out as possible. After a few seconds, Cas started gagging and choking, coughing a little at the salty taste of urine mixed with Dean’s cock taking up all the space in his mouth and making it hard to swallow. 

 

Dean stopped and pulled back for a moment so Cas could stop choking. “Sorry.” Dean whispered. 

 

Cas looked up at him and laughed slightly, clearing his throat. “Alright, I got this this time.” 

 

Cas placed his lips back around Dean’s cock and let Dean resume peeing, obediently swallowing as much of it as he could. Once Dean had emptied his bladder completely and Cas was a wet, runny inked, horny mess, Dean got back on the bed and took the prostate massager out of him. 

 

“You’re still gonna finish using me up aren’t you, daddy?” Cas asked. 

 

“Oh yeah. Nothing’s going to stop that.” Dean stated, pushing Cas over to lie on his back. Dean mounted him from behind. “Lube.” 

 

“Here.” Cas said, handing him the bottle. 

 

Dean poured some onto his cock and then pushed into Cas, holding his head down against the blankets and going right into fucking him. Cas moaned loudly, filling the room with his voice as he finally got what he’d been waiting for. Dean was often a gentle lover, with lots of touching and gentle rocking motions, but that was not tonight. Tonight he was just a fuck to Dean and was getting treated as such and he loved it. Dean grunted above him as he pulled in and out, slamming his pelvis against Cas’s ass. 

 

Cas moaned louder, his hands making fists around the blanket. Dean laughed and laid down on top of him, gently biting his neck and shoulder. “Mine.” He whispered, giving a small, hard, bite, making Cas whimper.

 

Dean pushed Cas’s head up some and began kissing him, their lips not actually coming into solid contact that much with Dean moving on top of him. 

 

“You want me to come in you?” Dean growled. “Leave some proof that I own you?” 

 

Cas nodded while panting. “Yes. I want you to come in me.” 

 

“Of course you do.” Dean breathed. “Because you’re that big of a slut.” 

 

Dean sat back up and put both his hands on Cas’s hips, continuing to fuck into him until he came, slowly pulling out and rolling onto the other side of the bed. 

 

Castiel immediately rolled on top of him and began humping against his leg, moaning and whimpering. Dean started laughing at him as he got himself off on his thigh, rubbing his cock back and forth repeated. 

 

“Don’t give yourself rug burn.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Maybe you should….” Cas began, interrupting himself as he came, a rather high-pitched moan slipping from his lips. “Shave…” 

 

“I’m not shaving my legs.” Dean said quietly, kissing Cas gently on the lips. “The last time I did that for you, it itched for a day.” 

 

“And you think your leg hair isn’t itchy on me?” Cas asked. 

 

Dean kicked the bottle of lube and the massager off the bed and sat up, pushing Cas off him. “I don’t love you that much to go through that again.” 

 

“Fine.” Cas huffed, Dean crawling up to the top of the bed and pulling the blankets down. Cas went up with him and Dean held the blankets up so that Cas could get under them. “Did you send in your taxes on time this year?” 

 

“What?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Your taxes. Did you send them in on time?” Cas asked. 

 

“What?” Dean repeated. 

 

“Your taxes, Dean!” Cas groaned, laying down and facing him. “You kept forgetting last year!” 

 

“I know what you mean, but  _ what _ ?” Dean laughed. “We just had sex like ten seconds ago. And you’re asking me about the taxes.” 

 

Cas nodded. “Yes, because that was ten seconds ago. We’re not having sex anymore.” 

 

“I know, but just like that? You just go back to reality?” Dean raised his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Yes.” Cas stated. 

 

Dean sighed at him. “What? You don’t want to you know...snuggle or anything?” 

 

“I mean, not really.” Cas shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but maybe  _ I  _ want to snuggle.” Dean said. 

 

Cas looked at him in amusement, and shifted up against Dean so that he could hold him. “I don’t think Daddies are supposed to be the ones to ask for snuggles.” 

 

“Shh.” Dean hissed, kissing Cas’s forehead. “And yes, I paid my taxes. Not quite on time, but I did pay them.” 

 

“Good boy.” Cas giggled. 

 

“That’s not how this works.” Dean snorted, smiling into the top of Cas’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of doing a part two where Cas has to actually wear the diapers out and about and Dean has to change him, but in the mean time I really want to write that one about them breaking into Trump's private office and doing nasty things in there. *angel emoji*


End file.
